The invention relates to a device comprising two hollow profiles arranged in a butt-jointed manner approximately at right angles to one another, each of which has a profile channel parallel to its profile longitudinal axis and also, in at least one profile side surface, an undercut longitudinal groove parallel to the profile channel. The invention furthermore relates to a tool for operating the connecting bolt.
Document DE 201 06 561 discloses a device for connecting a first profile bar to a second profile bar which bears with a front face against a longitudinal side of the first profile bar. These profile bars are provided with undercut longitudinal grooves along their longitudinal sides and contain a clamping screw with a screw head and a threaded shaft which can be fixed in the region of the screw head in the undercut longitudinal groove of the first profile bar and can be screwed with its threaded shaft into a longitudinal bore formed in the second profile bar. Said screw head has, on a disc-shaped collar, a toothing which can be brought into active connection with a turning tool. The turning tool is a bar with a toothing integrally formed in an axis-parallel manner at one of its ends, which toothing can be brought into contact with the toothing on the collar.
Another device is described in EP 0 136 431 A2. Two hollow profiles of square cross section with a central profile channel and a longitudinal groove running centrally in each profile side surface are connected by means of a commercially available screw. The latter passes through an elongate insertion plate which is arranged in the undercut groove space of the longitudinal groove, said plate having legs which protrude in a U-shaped manner and which pass through the longitudinal groove for holding purposes and to prevent twisting. In order to be able to operate the screw, there must be in the bottom of the groove a number of openings which penetrate the hollow profile; the screwdriver which is to be inserted into a slot in the screw head is introduced through one of these openings.
The hollow profiles, which are usually extruded from an aluminium alloy, must therefore be reworked in a special way after they have been manufactured; the making of the radial openings is very complicated and considerably reduces the stability of the profile.
Knowing this prior art, the inventor set himself the aim of improving the system outlined above and avoiding additional processing of the holding profiles that are used. The longitudinal grooves are to remain open so that it is possible where necessary to introduce flat elements.